Life of a Battle Droid
by A Day In The Life Of
Summary: There's more to life than just fighting, even for a battle droid.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Star Wars saga, general characters, battles, planets, major plots, etc. So don't hate me Disney!

The first thing the battle droid heard was the screeching and huffing of factory machines. Everything was still black, but after a few moments the B1 battle droid could see. There was a long line of battle droids in front of it that didn't have heads yet. It tried to turn around, but was restrained from doing so. The B1 droid was jolted as they, and the other finished droids, were pushed along a conveyor belt. Since they were moving backwards, it couldn't see where they were headed. The droid looked up and saw a huge factory with many other conveyor belts putting together parts of other B1 droids. _Where am I?_ It wondered. Less than a minute later the droids came to a halt and the new battle droid was jolted again. _I wish it would stop doing that._ It thought to itself.

A Geonosian factory worker came walking down the line from the back, hitting a button to officially activate the droids. The insect-looking worker stopped next to the battle droid and pressed a few buttons on him. "Identification number: OM-682. Roger Roger," the droid spoke. The worker checked him off the list and went on to the next droid.

A couple minutes later, the droids were released from the conveyor belt. OM-682 turned to his right and faced a yellow OOM-series battle droid addressing him and the other droids. "I am OOM-818. I will be your Commander and you are now part of my platoon. This platoon is named Volcano. The platoon is divided into two sections. All of you will be in Section 1. Follow me," the Commander ordered. The Commander began leading them down a long hallway. OM-682 looked at the walls and ceiling, it was metallic and the air was cold. Their footsteps made a clanking sound with each step. "What's your name?" The droid next to him asked. "OM-682, what's yours?" he asked back. "KL-787," the droid answered. "Where do you think we're going?" KL-787 whispered (if droid's could whisper). He was about to reply when the Commander interrupted them. "Here are your living quarters. This is where Section 1 of our platoon will reside while out of combat. Section 2 is across the hall," The Commander gestured. "Please look around. I hope you like it," The Commander started walking back down the hall the way they had come, "I will be back shortly," he informed and walked away. OM-682 wondered how many other droids were in his section. Including himself, he counted six. By the time he finished counting, his fellow droids were already entering the dorm. OM-682 looked down the hallway. It seemed as if the hallway went on forever in both directions. "Are you coming?" KL-787 asked. "Roger roger," OM-682 replied before entering the doorway behind KL-787.

Their home was set up exactly like an apartment, the doorway opening up immediately to the living room. The living room had a large window behind 2 gray couches. Adjacent to the window was a large TV with lots of movies and video games. If you turned left at the doorway were the bedrooms. OM-682 strolled down the small hallway to his bedroom. A sign on the door read: OM-682. The droid opened the door and glanced around his room. The room was quite small, but it had nice carpet and a small chair to rest on. His charging station was next to the chair. There was a window on the other side of the room and he went over to look at it. There wasn't much to see, just another residence complex. OM-682 looked back at his room. There was a metal chest and he went over to open it. The chest was empty, so OM-682 figured he was supposed to put his possessions in there. "Attention Section 1," their Commander called from the living room. OM-682 shut the chest and walked back into the living room. His comrades had gathered around Commander and OM-682 joined them. "You are free to move around the living area, but you are not permitted leave without permission. Please relax, this your home," the Commander finished. "Introduce yourself to one another. All of you are expected to be respectful. I reside with Section 2 of our platoon. We will begin patrolling the living complexes tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. " After that, the Commander left the dorm and the door closed behind him. It was silent for a few moments before one of the droids spoke up. "I guess we should introduce ourselves," one of the droids said. Each one of the droids gave their identification number. His comrades' names were: CY-460, XM-981, GH-528, KL-787, and OE-827. "What do we do now?" OM-682 asked. "Want to play video games?" CY-460 suggested (yes, even battle droids like video games). It was a unanimous yes. The droids started playing some war and fighting video games and watched a war movie before everyone needed to recharge themselves. All the droids had become friends by the time the night was over. They had even given a few nicknames to each other. There was Fire (for being aggressive when in combat), Flame (for being a flamethrower battle droid), Snail (being the most cautious), and OM-682 was nicknamed Snipes (for being a great sniper and covering his comrades' backs). KL-787 and OE-827 wanted to keep their identification numbers. Everyone's battery was running low from the excitement of the day. They all made their way back to their own rooms. The lights flashed on and Snipes walked in. He plugged himself into the charger. It had been an exciting day! Beep. Beep. Beep. Logging off.

More chapters to come!


	2. On Patrol

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when OM-682 woke. He was automatically unplugged from his charging station. Snipes stretched open from his crouched position and checked his battery level. The charging icon was green and read 97% charged.

"Volcano platoon, report outside the hallway to begin patrol of the area," the Commander ordered through his transmitter. "Roger roger," Snipes transmitted back along with his comrades. OM-682 opened the door to his room and followed in line behind the other battle droids outside. OM-682 noticed the other portion of the platoon entering the hallway. Once all the droids arrived, Commander introduced them. "Section 1, this is Section 2, your comrades. You will fight for each other and the Trade Federation. Protect your brothers," Commander advised. He then positioned them in their marching order. They were paired in two's and stretched back 10 pairs.

Altogether, they numbered 21, including the Commander. OM-682 was partnered with Flame (the flame battle droid) in the third row. In the first row were Fire and Snail, then KL-787 and OE-827 in the second row. The next 7 rows behind Snipes were the droids from Section 2. He didn't know their names yet but Commander was right, they were going to fight for each other someday. "Move out," Commander said. "Roger roger," everyone replied. The Commander led them down the long hall. They were patrolling the area in case of a security breach. Everyone followed the row ahead of them in perfect rhythm. As they were marching, OM-682 looked over his shoulder at Flame. Flame wasn't a B1 battle droid, but a flame battle droid. The only difference was that instead of a blaster, Flame carried a flamethrower with a backpack for the flammable gases to make the fire. Flame also had orange stripes to distinguish him from regular battle droids. Flame noticed Snipes glancing at him. "How do you like my flamethrower?" asked the droid. "That's pretty cool! Can Jedi deflect the flames? I heard they can block blaster shots," OM-682 said. "Yeah, I heard that too. But Jedi can't block my flamethrower!" Flame exclaimed excitedly.

The platoon took a right down another hallway. They walked a short distance down the hall and turned left. In front of them was a closed gate that had a small platoon guarding it. Commander went over to the platoon commander. "Halt, where are you going?" The other commander questioned. "We are going to patrol around the outside of the complexes," Commander answered. "You are authorized for exit." The other commander gave the order to one of his soldiers to open the gate. As soon as the droid did so, Volcano Platoon headed out into the Geonosian landscape. The sun shined down through a cloudy, dust-colored sky onto a very desolate world. There was dust and rock all the way to the horizon and not much else.

The gate quickly shut behind them. Commander took them around the multiple complexes for droids to live, never straying more than a hundred yards (91.44 meters) from the buildings. OM-682 noticed that the living areas stood out from the rocky, dusty terrain. There were huge pillars of rock formations scattered around the land. Know that he thought about it, the surface of the planet looked deserted and isolated. "Keep a lookout for sandstorms. They can occur suddenly," Commander warned. Worried, OM-682 surveyed the horizon. He looked far into the distance, but he couldn't see anything.

A half hour later the platoon reached another gate on the other side of the complexes. "There's been a change in plans," Commander notified his soldiers. Commander walked towards a B1 who was guarding the gate. "We have been requested to guard the meeting inside," Commander informed the battle droid. "Roger roger," he replied. This time a door opened and the group entered a large room. The ceiling was high above them and there were enough chairs and tables to seat one or two hundred. In the front of the room was a stage for a speaker to stand. The Commander pulled his platoon over to the back of the room and stationed them there. When the meeting was about to start, Commander assigned each of them to a different section of the room. OM-682 was placed front and center of the stage. With his back to the stage, Snipes faced the audience. There was a representative from the Trade Federation, but most attendees were Geonosian. Throughout the meeting, OM-682 stood guard. The meeting would have been fairly boring, but the excitement from his first mission kept him focused. There wasn't much to do, so OM-682 listened to the discussion. The meeting was about unsafe working conditions for the factory workers. The meeting ended after only an hour. The workers were given higher wages, but the conditions of working stayed the same. There were some protests from the workers, but the battle droids kept it under control. After the meeting, the platoon met together outside.

"Well, done. You handled your first mission well. That is all for today. You may go back to your dorms," Commander congratulated. OM-682 was excited that he had completed his first mission so well. The platoon had dispersed so Snipes walked over to Fire and Flame. "Hey! We did pretty good for our first objective, don't you think?" he said to them. "Yeah, I guess so. But we didn't do very much," Fire replied disappointed. "But isn't that a good thing?" Flame asked. "I suppose," Fire sighed, still disappointed. "You know, we're watching a new movie tonight! That'll be fun, right?" Snipes said, trying to cheer his comrade up. "Yeah, it will," Fire agreed. "Want to play table hockey back at home?" Snipes asked his two friends. They both said yes. The platoon had begun heading back towards their rooms and were a ways ahead of them. The three droids hurried after them. "You better pay more attention," said one droid. "Roger roger," Snipes replied. There were many hallways and elevators, but the droids followed their platoon the whole way back to their room.

Soon they arrived at their platoon's dorms. Section 2 entered their living quarters across the hall. His comrades from Section 1 all went to their own rooms, leaving the living room open for the three of them. Snipes went over to the table hockey arena. "Fire, why don't you and me play each other first, then winner plays Flame?" he suggested. "Alright," Fire said grabbing hold of the handles. Long story short, Fire completely defeated Snipes 9 – 1. Flame then easily conquered Fire 9 – 2. "Let's keep track of points," Snipes said. "Every time someone wins a game, they get a point." "Okay," Fire approved. "Alright, Flame has 1 point. Now we should play the box mazes," Snipes proposed. Flame went to the cupboard and grabbed all 9 mazes. "How do you play?" Flame asked as he set the wooden mazes down. "Basically, you try to move the ball from the start of the maze to the end without it falling into one of the holes," Fire said. The holes were placed so the player would have to be careful not to let the ball fall into one as they made their way around the maze. "I'll go first," Snipes offered. The first box maze was easy as he made his way to the finish. Once he had completed the first one, he was given the second box maze which was slightly harder. Snipes went through the first 6 levels without much difficulty, but the 7th was a challenge. As the ball made a turn around one of the walls, Snipes almost let it fall into a hole. The next turn had two holes next to each other and the ball was supposed to go through the middle of them. The task proved too difficult when the ball fell into a hole.

It was now Fire's turn to play. He also passed the 6 levels without error, but failed on the exact same turn on the 7th box maze. Flame passed the 7th maze and all the ones before it with ease. He failed on the 8th box maze. "Another point for Flame," Fire said.

Suddenly, there was a crash from one of the bedrooms. "Hey, is everyone ok?" Snipes called. After a few moments, there still wasn't a reply. Snipes left the games and walked to the bedrooms with Fire and Flame close behind. "Is everything alright?" Snipes asked again in the hallway. He didn't know which room the crash had come from. "No," came the reply. The three droids quickly opened the door and rushed in. Snail was lying in the middle of the floor and moaning. "What happened?" Fire demanded. "I need maintenance," Snail groaned. "Okay, we'll take you there. Help me pick him up," Fire said as he lifted Snail to his feet. Snipes grabbed Snail's shoulder and Fire held the other. Flame opened the door to the outside hallway. "I'll tell Commander," Flame said. "Commander, we have a problem. Snail needs maintenance right away," Flame said to Commander while knocking on the door. The door from across the hall open and Commander rushed out with the rest of Section 2. Fire and Snipes helped Snail stumble out to the hallway. "I'll take him to maintenance," Commander said. Two battle droids from Section 2 took hold of Snail and led him down the metal hallway with Commander in front. "What happened?" asked one of the battle droids. "We don't know, he just fell down in his room and asked for maintenance," Fire answered. "You think he'll be okay?" Snipes wondered. "Probably," said one of the other droids. "They can fix most malfunctions."

The droids slowly went back inside of their dorms. "Where is the rest of our section?" Snipes asked as the door closed. "I think they're out working," Flame answered. "Oh, so that's why only we responded to Snail's distress," Snipes said. "Yeah, why don't we play some more games? We can't help Snail anymore, so we might as well," Fire said. "Yeah, you're right," Snipes agreed.

Awhile later Snipes heard the door lift open and went to see who it was. KL-787 and OE-827 were returning from duty. "Snail is in maintenance," Snipes told them. "Is he alright?" OE-827 asked. "We don't know. We found him just lying in pain in his room. The Commander and some droids from Section 2 took him to maintenance," Snipes answered. "Oh, I hope he's okay," KL-787 added. OE-827 walked into the living room and turned on the TV. "This sounds like a good movie," he said and everyone gathered around to watch it.

It was late when the movie finally ended. They all went to their charging stations and powered down. Before he turned off, Snipes thought about Snail, wondering why he wasn't back yet. He hoped Snail was alright. Snipes would have thought more about Snail, but he automatically went to sleep mode. Beep. Beep. Logging off.


	3. Preparing for Battle

Snipes awoke from sleep mode and unraveled from his crouched position. He checked his power charge on the charging station. It read 100%. "Volcano Platoon meet in Section 2's dorm area for further orders," Commander transmitted.

Snipes walked to his bedroom door and it quickly opened in front of him. He took a step out of his room and almost ran into Flame. "Sorry," OM-682 apologized and continued down the hall. The droids walked across the main hallway and into Section 2's living quarters.

Snipes walked into the living room where all the battle droids had gathered. Commander waited a few moments for everyone to be present before speaking. "I have received an order from Central Control. All available battle droids are to report to the Launch Center tomorrow. The Trade Federation has a blockade on the planet of Naboo to protest the taxation on trade routes. Our job is to secure the blockade. OE-827, KL-787, you are staying here with a few other battle droids to protect the factory. Everyone else get ready to pack for the mission. We leave tomorrow morning. Any questions?" asked Commander. "How is Snail doing?" Snipes asked. "Snail overheated because one of his parts that controlled temperature was broken. He'll return to the platoon in a couple of hours. Any other questions?"

No one said anything so Commander gave them their orders on what they needed to pack in their backpacks. "Dismissed," Commander said and the Section 1 battle droids went back to their rooms to pack. OM-682 went over to his chest and took out an SE-14 blaster to use as a spare in case something happened to his E-5 blaster. He put both blasters into his pack. Snipes looked over at his window. He still couldn't see anything other than another complex building. He looked inside the window of the droid across from him. The other droid was also preparing for battle. Upon noticing Snipes, he took his blaster and waved it in the air at him. Snipes did the same. Excitement of his first upcoming battle surged through him.

OM-682 heard his door open and he turned to see his friend, Fire, standing in the doorway. "Want to play a few frames of bowling in the living room with us?" Fire offered. "Sure," Snipes agreed. OM-682 walked into the living room behind Fire and noticed Snail standing beside the mini bowling lane. "Nice timing! It's your turn," said Snail, handing him the bowling ball. "How are you feeling?" Snipes asked, glad to see his friend. "I'm feeling fine. My cooling fan that kept me from overheating malfunctioned. But it was easy for the droids to fix it," Snail said. Snipes was relieved that Snail was feeling better. He stepped up and gave a good look down the miniature lane before throwing the bowling ball towards the pins. The pins made a satisfying crash as 9 pins fell. There was only one pin left to hit. Flame picked up the bowling ball and handed it back to Snipes. OM-682 took another good look and rolled the ball down the lane. The ball missed, but Snipes felt pretty good for getting 9 out of 10 pins. Next turn, Snipes knocked down 8 pins and then got another gutter ball. That was how he bowled for almost the whole game. OM-682 came in third place with a final score of 82. Flame had won with a score of 102; Fire in second with 94, and Snail in last with 56.

"What do you think KL-787 and OE-827 are doing?" Snipes asked when he realized the two hadn't bowled with them. "I don't know, probably on patrol," Fire shrugged. "Yeah, it's too bad they aren't able to come with us," Snipes said. Their conversation was interrupted when Commander walked in the living room. "Are all of you ready to travel to Naboo?" Commander asked. "Roger roger," they responded. "I'm not ready yet," Snail spoke up. "Well, be sure to be ready by tomorrow," Commander advised. "Roger roger," Snail replied. "In addition, all four of you are to report to the launch station to help load supplies aboard the starships to Naboo. Follow me," Commander said walking into the hallway.

Commander led them down a route Snipes hadn't been to before. Instead of taking a right down the next hall, Commander turned left. Commander led the group down many turns and long hallways. To Snipes, the halls resembled the box mazes they had been playing with. OM-682 was sure they were lost, but Commander kept on going; not giving a second thought to a turn. Eventually, a door opened in front of them and Commander led the group into the launch station. On the left side were starships positioned side by side. To the right were supply crates that were going to Naboo. There were many battle droids hauling the supplies to the starships. Some were in groups, for large crates, and some individually for smaller ones.

"Get to work," Commander ordered. "Roger roger," they replied. Snipes walked around the pile of crates. A small crate caught his eye and OM-682 pulled it out. There was a delivery note on it that read: Machine Parts. Deliver to Starship 49. Handle with care. Snipes set down the note and lifted up the crate. OM-682 grunted as he slowly carried it across the launch station to the designated starship. He stumbled up the entrance ramp. Once inside, Snipes looked around and wondered where he was supposed to put the crate. After thinking for a moment, he figured anywhere would do. Snipes gave one last huff as the placed it down. Snipes sighed. He knew his job was far from over, and walked out for the next delivery.

It was late when the droids returned back home. Most of his comrades were watching a movie on TV, but Snipes wanted to relax in his room. The door shut behind him and OM-682 sat in his chair to think. They were going to the Trade Federation's blockade tomorrow. But the blockade would only need them if they thought there might be combat. So Snipes figured he and his friends could be fighting in a battle soon. OM-682 was both excited and nervous at the thought. He was excited for battle, but what if one of his friends was killed? Snipes dismissed the thought. It was wishful thinking, anyways. They were needed to secure the blockade and no more. There probably wasn't going to be any combat.

OM-682 plugged himself into his charging station for the night. Tomorrow was a big day. Beep. Beep. Beep. Logging off.


	4. Invasion of Naboo

OM-682 woke from sleep mode and unraveled to a standing position. His battery level read 64%. Snipes wondered why he had been unplugged from his charging station before he was fully charged. The battle droid didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Volcano Platoon, meet in the hallway outside of the dorms. We are to report to the launch station to finish loading crates unto the starships," Commander informed over his transmitter. "Roger roger," Snipes replied.

OM-682 walked out of his room and into the hall. Snipes was confused when he didn't see any of his comrades emerging from their rooms. He entered the living room to see video game controllers scattered on the floor. "So they were already awake," Snipes figured. He went to door and it opened to reveal his platoon members waiting in the hallway. Snipes had been one of the last battle droids to arrive. But OM-682 was relieved when no one said anything. "Move out," Commander ordered. Commander began heading down the hall towards the launch station. The platoon followed behind in a loose formation. The clanking of their footsteps on the metal floor was constant as they made their way to their destination. Snipes and his comrades moved over to the right as another platoon came down the hallway. The platoon kept going and soon was stopped behind a door. Snipes looked around at his comrades as Commander typed in the password for clearance. While he was waiting, Snipes took a look around at his comrades. Snipes was surprised when he saw that Section 2 of Volcano Platoon appeared to have small dents and scratches on them. _Does that mean that Section 1 was completely wiped out and we're their replacements?_ Snipes realized. The thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as the platoon entered the station.

"Load those supplies onto the starships," Commander told them. "Roger roger," they all replied. OM-682 continued the same work he had done yesterday of lifting heavy crates full of supplies onto starships on the other side of room. "Why couldn't they have brought the starships a little closer?" Snipes complained.

After hours of tiring work, Volcano Platoon (and few other platoons) finished loading the supplies. Commander came over to where his platoon had gathered. "It's time to leave for Naboo. OE-827 and KL-787 go back to your room and wait for further orders from the Central Control Computer. Everyone else, get in the starship," Commander said. "Roger roger," they replied once again. OE-827 and KL-787 headed back towards the dorms. OM-682 walked up the ramp and boarded the starship along with his 18 comrades. Snipes spotted a seat that had a table and walked over to it. The seat was next to the window and there was a TV on a wall nearby. "I sure picked a good seat!" Snipes commented to himself. Snail sat in the seat next to him. "Are you ready?" Snipes excitedly asked. "Yup!" Snail responded. A battle droid from Section 2 joined them. "Hey, you two are the newbies from Section 1, right? I'm RA-14, but you can call me Shiny." "I'm OM-682, but you can call me Snipes. And that's Snail," Snipes said gesturing to Snail. "So is this your first mission?" Shiny asked. "No, but it's the first one we had to travel to," Snail answered. "Oh! So this is your first time going into space? Don't worry; it won't take long to reach Naboo once we go into hyperspace."

OM-682 looked out the window as the starship lifted from the floor. He glanced around the launch station one last time. Many other starships were taking off, too. Suddenly, Snipes almost fell out of his seat as they flew off into the sky. Snipes looked down at the desolate surface of Geonosis. There was a long line of starships flying behind them leading back down to the launch station. Snipes watched as the droids' living complexes became smaller, and smaller, and smaller; until he couldn't see them anymore. The starship quickly left the atmosphere once the complexes were out of sight and were flying through space. OM-682 pressed his face close up against the window. The view was amazing! The stars spanned in all directions; even below them! Snipe's view was cut short when the starship jumped into hyperspace. OM-682 could still see the stars, but they were blurred together in streams of light. Snipes sat back into his seat and searched for something to do. OM-682 took a glance around the room. There wasn't much, just his two comrades, a table in front of them, two windows, and one TV. Snipes shrugged and hit the "on" button for the television. "Can I pick what we watch first?" Snail asked. "Yeah, I might just look out the window anyways. Isn't it cool to be in space?" Snipes added. "According my navigation system, we're still on Geonosis," Snail said annoyed. "You might want to get that fixed," Shiny suggested. "Maybe," Snail mumbled.

Snail reached into his backpack and pulled out a DVD to watch. "You brought your own movies?" Snipes asked. Snail nodded shyly and slipped the DVD in. "Good thinking," Snipes praised. He would have to remember to do that for next time. "Did you bring any more?" Shiny asked. "Yeah, I brought a ton more!" Snail said while digging through his backpack. Snail hit play on the movie and the three sat back to watch it.

The movie they were watching was about over when a message came over the intercom. "We will be landing shortly," the droid pilot said. The starship slowed out of hyperspace and Snipes could see the blockade out his window. "There it is! We're almost at the blockade!" OM-682 exclaimed to his comrades. Neither of them gave too much notice, but Snipes took in the view. There were a couple battleships that made up the blockade. There were lots of smaller starships landing and taking off from the launch stations. Behind the blockade was the planet of Naboo. Snipes looked to the back of their ship and saw the other starships from Geonosis arriving, too. Their starship flew towards the nearest docking area and landed in the launch station.

"Head out," Commander transmitted. Snipes stood up and walked to the entrance of the ship. He could see Commander waiting for everyone by the exit. Commander gestured to Snipes to head down the ramp. Snipes' excitement bubbled up as he took his steps down the ramp. There were thousands of droids already lined up in the launch room. Snipes walked up to them and joined the ranks. The rest of his platoon came and joined him.

More starships full of battle droids were landing and unloading supplies and more troops. The droids just stood at attention, so Snipes guessed they weren't supposed to leave until everyone arrived.

After hours of waiting, all the starships finally landed and the droids were dismissed. "Let's go," Commander said. Commander began leading his troops to one side of the launch station. Commander opened a door and the droids continued down the hallway. The hallway didn't have many corners, but was curved instead. There were lots of droids moving around and Snipes had to be careful not to bump into them. Commander stopped at a door in the hallway. "This is where all of us will stay," Commander informed them. The door opened and they all went in. The living quarters were much larger than back on Geonosis. Snipes quickly noticed there weren't as many things to do as back home. The only thing to do was watch TV in the living room. OM-682 walked to the bedrooms. He looked over all the doors until he found the one with his name on it. Snipes went in and looked around. The room was the same size as back home, but the only object in it was a charging station. No windows or furniture. Not even a clock. Snipes sighed and closed the door.

He went in the living room and saw that a pod race was about to start. His comrades were already gathered around the TV and OM-682 hurried to join them. The pods sped off from the starting line. The pods in front began bumping into one another. A pod actually wiped out and the driver appeared injured. The pods kept going though and made a fast turn and then a tight squeeze through a canyon. There were three pods close together as they began the second lap. The pods entered a dark cavern. One of the pods almost hit a stalactite but recovered just before crashing into a wall. The pods raced out of the cavern and towards the next turn. It was a sharp turn with rock walls on both sides. The pod racer in first place brushed against the edge, causing sparks to fly. The pod in second passed by him and fled through the start marker; beginning the final lap. The pods dodged between rocks and boulders during the first stretch. The pod in third place chipped a boulder and began sliding across the ground. The driver got out and started shouting and cursing his bad luck. The pods took another turn through the canyon and approached the cavern. But suddenly, a huge flood of water came down the mountain above the cavern, forming a waterfall. The first pod racer flew through the waterfall. But was blinded by the water for a moment and nearly crashed into a wall. The second pod racer splashed through the waterfall and swerved out of the way to avoid hitting a stalagmite. The second pod racer caught up with the first, and they were bumping each other back and forth. The narrow turn came up they both tried to turn at the same time. The first pod racer was shoved into the side by second and crashed. The damaged pod swung out and knocked into the second racer and caused them to flip. The pods way behind flew past the wrecked pods and crossed the finish line. Both racers in the wrecked pods were okay, but started shoving and punching each other. It was very amusing to Snipes and his comrades. Snipes was sure he would have laughed if it was in his programming.

Commander walked over to his platoon that had gathered round the TV. "I have received an order from Central. We are invading Naboo immediately." "Roger roger," everyone responded. Commander quickly opened the door to the main hallway. The platoon hurried after their commander down the halls to the launch station.

The platoon arrived at the launch area and walked in. Snipes saw large groups of B1 battle droids boarding MTTs. _So this is really happening._ Snipes thought. OM-682 dashed up to one of MTTs that were loading up the droids. One by one, each B1 battle droid was placed inside the MTT. Snipes had to wait awhile because most of his comrades went before him. Even though he knew he would be fine in the MTT, Snipes couldn't help but feel a little scared. "Next," the OOM pilot said. There wasn't anyone in front of Snipes, so he stepped forward. The pilot droid took hold of Snipes arms and placed him inside the Multi-Troop Transport. Nervous, OM-682 looked towards his remaining comrades. They didn't look worried. In fact, they appeared excited. Snipes was calmed by this and relaxed as the pilot took a charging cable and plugged him in. Snipes automatically went to sleep mode and moved to a compact position. Beep. Beep. Beep. Logging off.


	5. Battle of Spinnaker

Snipes was activated and his eyes flickered on. He could see nothing but darkness. But within a few moments, the door opened and dim light flooded in. OM-682 was jolted as the rack was pushed out into the early morning light. Snipes was set down on the ground and he unraveled from his compact position. OM-682 stood up and grabbed his blaster. Snipes turned to his right and he could see a city in the distance. There was a huge grass field between them and the distant city. Another MTT and four tanks pulled up to them and more troops were activated for battle.

A B1 Commando droid addressed the troops. "I am OOM-9, your commander. That city is Spinnaker, the last city until we reach the capital of Naboo. It is of great importance to capture Spinnaker. Let's go," OOM-9 said and began marching his troops over the grass plains to Spinnaker. Snipes followed with his comrades over the small hills to battle. Adrenaline surged through him as they neared the battlefield. The droids kept walking even though there wasn't so much as a tree to cover them. OM-682 was sure they were going to get shot, but not a single weapon fired at them.

OOM-9 stopped them just outside the city limits. He waited a few minutes, taking a look around. It was absolutely quiet. There weren't any civilians in the streets. "Watch carefully," OOM-9 warned. The Commando led his troops into the streets of Spinnaker. OM-682 kept searching the buildings on both sides of the streets for snipers. But the city was completely still. OOM-9 patrolled them down an adjacent street. Up ahead, Snipes could see a clock tower and a harbor in the distance. Suddenly, Royal Naboo Security Forces began shooting from down the street. Three battle droids were killed instantly. The droids returned fire and the enemy scrambled for cover. The battle droids sprinted down the street to keep attacking. Blasts from the Naboo soldiers came as a wave towards the droids. Many of Snipes' comrades were shot down. The armored tanks from behind them blasted at the attackers. Huge explosions went off and entire buildings crumbled apart.

Snipes was amazed at the damage done by the assault tanks.

Just seconds later, more shots were fired from behind them. Two B1's were killed. A rain of blasts fell on the droids. "Return fire!" OOM-9 ordered. Snipes aimed his blaster and fired rapidly at the enemy. OM-682 managed to shoot down two soldiers. The battle droids dispersed under the heavy fire and Snipes dashed to cover behind a building. The tanks' blasts echoed throughout the city, but the shots didn't end. Snipes swiftly turned around the corner and a tried to find a target. Blasters were flying everywhere, but the most of the shots were coming from the droid army now. Lasers were bouncing off the tanks as the Naboo forces desperately tried to take them out. Another huge explosion went off when an assault tank fired at the Naboo forces. Snipes could hear screams of the Naboo cut short as buildings were torn apart by the blasts. Suddenly, Snipes found his target. There was a soldier hiding behind some crates. The other soldier spotted him and shot at Snipes. OM-682 ducked back to cover just in time as the lasers sped by. Snipes wasted no time and turned the corner of the building and returned fire. Snipes' shots nearly hit his opponent but the soldier hid behind the crates for cover. Snipes' ran further out, away from cover to expose his attacker. The soldier saw Snipes out in the open and fired. The shots barely missed Snipes, but OM-682 wasn't afraid. His opponent had exposed himself when he had fired at him. Snipes rapidly fired at the soldier and killed him.

OM-682 noticed one of his comrades running across the street towards a building. The battle droid sneaked behind a building and disappeared. Snipes decided to follow him and ran after him. OM-682 turned the corner to find himself in an alley. The other B1 droid had stopped running and was looking at Snipes. OM-682 nodded to tell him he was here to help. The other droid gestured for Snipes to come next to him. OM-682 jogged over to him as quietly as possible. Once beside him, Snipes' comrade gestured for OM-682 to follow as the other droid sneaked down the alley. Snipes creeped after him.

They came to a corner of a building and they both peeked around. In front of them was a small group of Naboo soldiers. Their backs were towards them so they couldn't see the two droids. Snipes and his comrade opened fire on the unsuspecting guards. Two of the three soldiers died instantly. The other shot back and killed Snipes' comrade. In retaliation, Snipes swiftly ended the Naboo's life.

There were some shouts and two Naboo soldiers rushed to their fallen comrades. They checked their pulses and tried to keep them from dying, but it was too late. Snipes took aim at the two soldiers. Both Naboo quickly noticed Snipes and shot at him. Snipes ducked back around the corner. OM-682 was surprised when one of the soldiers ran around the corner after him. With just one shot Snipes killed him. OM-682 waited a few moments, fear engulfing him for the first time. The other soldier didn't come around the corner. Snipes took a deep breath (if droids could breath, that is) and ran around the edge of the building firing madly. Snipes knew this was the end. The other soldier knew he was there. "AH!" the soldier screamed. When the dust cleared, Snipes was unbelievably shocked that he was still alive. The other soldier should was lying dead on the ground. OM-682 felt like fainting but knew he had to keep going. Snipes continued down the alley.

Snipes eventually came to another adjacent alleyway. He peered around the corner and saw that it led back out to the street where most of the fighting was happening. OM-682 summoned all his courage and made his way towards the battle. Snipes came to the edge of the alley and hid in the shadows, getting in sniper position.

A platoon of Naboo forces was charging and sending a wave of lasers at the battle droids. A couple of droids were hit. Snipes couldn't let that continue and took aim. He carefully aimed and killed one of the charging soldiers. The assault tanks took care of the rest in a series of explosions.

The explosions rattled the surrounding buildings to their very foundations. Bricks and pieces of the buildings began showering down on Snipes. OM-682 looked up and saw with horror as a piece of a building fell towards him. _**SMASH!**_ The rubble smashed into him and knocked OM-682 into a wall. Everything suddenly went black.


	6. Battle For The Hangar

_Fire's POV_

Fire was standing guard with his unit. The platoon was stationed inside the Theed Hangar to guard the personal starship of Queen Amidala. They had taken some pilots captive. A few battle droids were keeping watch over the captives, but most were scattered around the hangar.

2 Jedi and a group of Naboo civilians suddenly appeared. They promptly walked over to Commander. "Halt." Commander stopped the group. "I am ambassador to the Supreme Chancellor. I'm taking these people to Coruscant," the Jedi said. "Where are you taking them?" Commander asked. "To Coruscant." "Coruscant, uh that doesn't compute. Uh, wait, uh you're under arrest!" The Jedi immediately destroyed Commander and 3B3-1204. They both died instantly. The Jedi didn't stop and continued to kill the rest of the nearby battle droids. To make things worse, the other Jedi began killing the battle droids guarding the captive pilots. The remaining unit began firing at the attackers.

The other Jedi had destroyed all the B1 droids securing the captives. The captives jumped up and quickly boarded the starships. Fire and his comrades kept shooting. They needed to kill the Jedi in order to recapture the prisoners. But it was no use. The Jedi Knights plowed through the battle droids with ease and blocked every shot fired at them. Fire was suddenly pushed backwards by the force and fell to the floor.

Fire awoke a while later. He sat up and winced as pain throbbed from his head. The pain was instantly pushed to the back of Fire's mind as looked in complete shock around the hangar. Every one of his comrades lay dead on the floor. Fire stood up and began searching for any survivors.

Fire stepped through the mess of dead battle droids, hoping at least one was still alive. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Fire shouted. He stopped walking and listened as hard as he could for so much as even a whisper. Moments passed, but there was no reply. Fire sighed and gave up looking. The battle droid glanced around the hangar. There wasn't a trace of the captives or the Jedi. Fire put his finger to his head and turned on his transmitter. "Central Control, the Queen and the ambassadors have escaped through the main hangar. My entire unit has been destroyed," Fire finished. Fire drooped his head in sorrow for his dead comrades.

 _Snipes' POV_

OM-682's eyes turned on and saw a ceiling above him. Confused, Snipes sat up to realize he was lying on a table in maintenance. A repair droid walked down the row of injured battle droids towards him. "Where am I?" Snipes asked. "You were brought into maintenance by two of your comrades yesterday," The droid spoke gently. "You are lucky those bricks didn't do any more damage to you, otherwise we might not have been able to fix you," she added and continued down the aisle.

"Hey," Snipes was startled by Fire's greeting. OM-682 turned his head and saw Snail and Flame beside him along with Fire. "Hey," Snipes returned the greeting. Snipes' smile disappeared when he saw the look on his comrades' faces. "What is it?" OM-682 asked. "Our unit was stationed inside the main hangar to secure the Queen's starship," Fire began. "Two Jedi and a group of Naboo fighters came and attacked us."

Dread surged through OM-682 as he began realizing what Fire was telling him. "Where is everyone, Fire?" Snipes' voice cracked. "They're all dead, Snipes. Every last one of them. The Jedi killed them all. Snail and Flame stayed behind in Spinnaker to hold the city; otherwise they would be dead, too. KL-787 and OE-827 are fine also, since they're still on Geonosis." "What about Commander?" Snipes asked. No one said anything, and an eerie silence gave Snipes' his answer. OM-682 didn't want to believe it, though. "What about Commander?" Snipes demanded, raising his voice. "He's dead too. We're all that's left of our unit."

Snipes' grief inside him started bubbling up. He felt his feelings turn from sadness to anger and hatred. "Are you alright?" Fire asked. There was a pause. "Damn Jedi," OM-682 whispered and quickly left the room. He had to get away. This couldn't be true! His entire unit, gone? All his friends, comrades, even his leader, dead? It couldn't be true. It just . . . . . couldn't.

"Snipes, you ok?" Fire asked. Flame and Snail came around the corner to join them. "Attention Volcano Platoon, you have orders to remain stationed in the hangar. Another unit will reinforce you there." It was an order from the Control Ship. "Roger roger," Snipes replied.

"Well, let's head over to the hangar," Fire suggested. "Roger roger," the platoon agreed. The four battle droids left maintenance and walked towards the palace. A platoon having 21 members was decreased to just 6 in a few minutes. _That's war._ Snipes thought bitterly. The group walked out into the daylight. Warm sunlight shined down on Snipes as the group walked across the street to the palace. The streets were full of patrolling B1 units. Theed was now completely under the Trade Federation's control.

There were a few B1 battle droids standing guard at the entrance for the palace. The battle droids let the platoon enter without hesitation. OM-682 turned right and walked side by side with Fire down the hallway. The hangar doorway was on the left. Fire opened the door and they walked in. There was another unit stationed in the hangar to reinforce them; just like Control said. OM-682 approached the unit leader. "We have been sent to reinforce your unit in securing the Theed Hangar," Snipes informed. "We have been expecting you. Join my unit over there. Stay spread out," the commando droid ordered. "Roger roger," Snipes replied. He and his platoon split up and OM-682 walked back towards the landing opening. _I don't want to get run over, so I better stay out of the runway._ He noted. Snipes avoided the landing pad and positioned himself a few meters to the side of the opening.

OM-682 looked out onto the Naboo landscape. There were large grass hills going all the way to the horizon and beyond. It was nothing like Geonosis. The blue sky was bright and the sun shined down across the land. Snipes looked back to his fellow comrades to see where everyone was positioned. The commander had spread all of them out, the nearest battle droid being about 25 meters away.

Bored, Snipes gazed back out at the Naboo world. This planet sure was beautiful, but it wasn't home. OM-682 became slightly homesick for his home planet of Geonosis. Snipes pushed the thought out of his mind. He had a job to do! He couldn't let himself get distracted. The boredom didn't go away, though. Snipes tried to keep himself busy by searching the hangar for intruders. There were starships on the other side of the launch station. It would be a disaster if Naboo fighters got ahold of them. It was his job to make sure that didn't happen.

After hours of doing nothing, Snipes was very grateful he had positioned himself next to the runway opening. He was stilled extremely bored, but the view helped a lot. The entrance door suddenly flung open and blasters shot down two battle droids. Snipes could see two lightsabers and a large group of Naboo fighters.

Then it hit him, THEY'RE ATTACKING! The entrance door was on the other side of the hangar. OM-682 ran over to his comrades, who were already firing at the attackers. Snipes noticed the mass amount of firepower from his comrades could cover him. He ran out from behind a starship and charged towards the entrance. Once he had a clear shot, Snipes opened fire on the incoming soldiers. Snipes quickly killed six Naboo coming through the doorway.

The Naboo fighters turned their attention to Snipes and fired. OM-682 ducked behind cover and returned fire, killing a few more. A starship lifted into the air and fled out of the hangar. _They're taking the starships!_ Snipes realized.

OM-682 peered around the pile of crates. There were many Naboo pilots and the lasers were flying everywhere. Snipes blasted at a few attacking pilots. They fired back, just missing him. Undaunted, Snipes didn't let up and killed two of the pilots.

More and more starships were taking off and Snipes realized they were losing the battle. Out of the corner of his eye, OM-682 noticed Flame charging at a group of Naboo fighters. Flame used his flamethrower and hit four Naboo. The remaining Naboo fighters swiftly shot Flame down before he could kill anyone else. OM-682 turned back to where most of his comrades were shooting. None of them had any cover and were under heavy fire.

Snipes turned back toward the enemy just in time to see a blaster pointed straight at him. OM-682 tried to duck, but the blaster went right through his chest. He fell backwards and thudded to the floor.

His vision became fuzzy and darkened. Snipes looked over at his struggling comrades. Suddenly Fire was destroyed by one of the Jedi.

More starships took off from the hangar. They had lost.

OM-682 died, darkness engulfing him.

This story is dedicated to **all** fallen battle droids. May you rest in peace.

The End


End file.
